The present invention relates to a color photographic silver halide photosensitive material, and, more particularly, relates to a magenta coupler for use in a green-sensitive emulsion layer and a process for preparing the same.
In general, a conventional printing paper for color photograph is comprised of 6 to 7 emulsion layers: red-sensitive emulsion layer, green-sensitive emulsion layer and blue-sensitive emulsion layer, including protective emulsion layer, including protective and intermediate layers.
In these layers of the printing paper, the layers which make color images are red- , green- and blue-sensitive. And the structure of each coupler used in the three layers has an great effect on reproduction of color, quality of color images, and reactivity and stability during developing step.
Generally, absorption in the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum extends from 400 nm to 700 nm of wavelengths. The human eye has sensors that can detect radiation in the blue, green, and red regions of the visible spectrum, that is, from 400 to 500 nm, 500 to 600 nm, and 600 to 700 nm, respectively. But can not see the separated visible light.